Twin Suns of Tatoonie
by Darth Solo1
Summary: Luke and a few of his friends have a skyhopper race. Who will win? Read and find out!


The Twin Suns of Tatonnie  
by Darth Solo  
  
FADE IN  
  
Tatonnie: Luke Skywalker walks out of his Uncle and Aunt's home. In hopes of leaving the dust rock to do something more, Luke looks on at Tatoonie's twin suns. He pauses then takes his landspeeder to Achorhead where he meets his best friends.  
  
Biggs: Hey hot-shot! How're ya doin'?  
  
Luke: Good, I guess. How's the Skyhooper doing, Fixer?  
  
Fixer (teasing): Terrible. What do you think, kid?  
  
Luke: Come on, guys seriously....  
  
Deak: She looks pretty good, Luke. I guess ya won't be pulling anything crazy like THAT again.....  
  
Luke: Great! I'll take that along with some power converters.  
  
Camie: Big race today at Beggar's Canyon, Wormie.  
  
Biggs: Yeah, kid, you gotta good chance beating Fixer, Windy, an' me this time....even Biggs is racing!  
  
Luke: Well....(considers his options).....let's get to it - my Uncle wants me home before sundown to help him with the new crops and droids.  
  
Biggs: Yeah, how are those new droids?  
  
Luke: I gave them an oil bath, they were pretty beaten up. One was a protocal droid who - get this - speaks Bocce! There's another blue R2 unit who kind reminds me of R1-D8 except without all the clawed arms.....  
  
Biggs: Sounds like ya got a good bargin, hot-shot! Jawas are usually known to rip you off on droids.  
  
Luke: Yeah well, let's get to Beggar's before it gets any later.  
  
Luke hops in his landspeeder  
  
WIPE  
  
Beggar's Canyon: Everyone arrives. Fixer, Luke, Biggs, Windy and Deak heat up their engines  
  
Fixer (laughing): Hey kid! You couldn't even make it past Triple Peak!*  
  
Luke: Oh yeah? If you're such a great pilot how come you haven't threaded Stone Needle?  
  
Fixer: Alright, kid, ya got yourself a deal. Fifty credits to the one to thread the needle first!  
  
Biggs: You must me outta your mind, Luke! Like I said earlier, you're not going to nothing but a dark spot on the down side of the canyon wall!  
  
Luke: It's easy, Biggs. It's all in the manuvering....  
  
Biggs: I hope your right, kid. I hope your right.  
  
Luke notices Camie  
  
Luke: Hey, Camie! Aren't you racing this time?  
  
Camie: Nah. I'm gonna stay behind this time. Besides the T-14 is in the shop, Wormie, I'm not gonna race with THAT busted thing!  
  
Luke: Well, all right.  
  
Camie: Great, now get your engines reved up, Wormie because the race is about to start!  
  
Luke mans his skyhooper. The race begins. The five skyhoopers speed down the canyon. Luke drives steadily through the canyon, Fixer speeds up in front of him. Fixer, Luke, Windy, Deak and Biggs get through the Triple Peak. Deak chips the wing of his skyhooper againist the canyon wall. Luke and Fixer go in. Windy, Deak back up, giving Luke and Fixer a chance at the needle. Biggs' competitive spirit gets the best of him as he follows them for a bit before finally backing up. Luke increases his speed and starts gaining on Fixer. Fixer moves steadily but Luke passes him. Fixer is now gaining on Luke. Luke starts to give himself confidence  
  
Luke: Hold on, hold on.....  
  
Luke closes his eyes and threads the needle!  
  
Luke: I did it! I did it!  
  
Luke is curious, though as to what guided him so easily through the canyon as he closed his eyes. The T-16 starts jerking. Luke realizes the problem.  
  
Luke: Blast! I've lost the stabilizer! I'm gonna get it, bad!  
  
Luke guides the T-16 to a safe landing.  
  
Camie: You did it, Wormie! You did it!  
  
Fixer takes off his helmet swearing. But, he comes over to congratulate Luke.  
  
Fixer: Hey kid, ya did pretty good!  
  
Fixer shakes hands with Luke  
  
Luke: And the fifty credits.....?  
  
Fixer: Damn, kid! Oh, all right, here......  
  
Fixer hands Luke the fifty credits he owed him  
  
Fixer: Okay, I'll admit it, you're a hell of a good pilot!  
  
Luke runs up to Biggs  
  
Luke: I did it! I threaded stone needle! Now I KNOW I'm good enough for the academy!  
  
Biggs: Look, Luke, like I told ya, you'll find what is most important.  
  
Luke: Well, I guess you're right.  
  
Luke puts down his head  
  
Luke: I felt something strange, though as I did it....  
  
Biggs: Eh, it was probably nothing but ya did great! Hey, I would've tried threading the needle myself, but I'm not taking any risks. I'll never go down!  
  
After a few more minutes, Luke takes his landspeeder back to his Aunt and Uncle's home. Luke enters.  
  
Luke: Uncle Owen! I'm home!  
  
Beru: Luke, where have you been?  
  
Owen: Look how late it is! Your Aunt  
  
Luke: I THREADED STONE NEEDLE!  
  
Owen sighs and shakes his head frustrated  
  
Owen: Luke, Luke, you chould have killed yourself let alone the skyhooper! Now I hate doing this but you cannot use the skyhooper for two months!  
  
Luke: Awww....  
  
Beru: Owen...  
  
Owen: All right one month.  
  
Beru: Well, I think it is pretty amazing you actually threaded the needle.  
  
Luke: I felt like something was...guiding me when I was doing it! Some kind of...force!  
  
Owen stares at Luke for a moment but then starts to get up.  
  
Owen: Well, if I were you, I'd shut down the power now, okay?  
  
Luke: All right.  
  
Luke walks down to the garage to shut off the power but discovers C-3P0.  
  
Luke: What're you doin' hidin' back there?  
  
3P0: It wasn't my fault, sir! Please don't deactivate me! I told him not to go but he's faulty, malfunctioning! He keeps babbling on about his mission!  
  
Luke: Oh no.....  
  
FADE OUT  
  
*=According to "The Journal of Whills" (a popular Tatoonie source book only intended for the planet alone) Triple Peak is a formation of three tall, large tooth-like stones located in Beggar's Canyon 


End file.
